A Tail of Blood, Lust, and Love
by HisOneAndOnlyHeroin
Summary: I don't really have a summary for it. I'm not done. This is an actual book in the progress of being written. These are the first three chapters. Chapter four is currently in progess on a bunch of lined papers. I'm sorry it's taking me so long to get pub.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

She awoke to a horrid nightmare. She then looked around for her family, but figured that they were out hunting. She then walked back to her bedroom and studied the sign on the door. It read, 'Jazabell', with a small heart on each end. Jazabell smiled softly with a small sigh of relief. Jazabell softly jumped out of her window and phased, while she was still in the air. She landed on the ground, without a sound, in wolf form. Her fur was all black, except for a blue crescent around her right eye and a blue streak down her muzzle. Her eyes were also both, different colors. Her right eye was blue, as for her left eye was violet. Her eyes lit up with a passionate fury as she began to run through the woods that surrounded her home. She lunged over fallen trees and dodged other trees, like a bullet. Jazabell closed her eyes and let out a small huff of happiness, for a brief second, until she rain into something. She fell back, but caught herself before she hit the ground. Jazabell steadied herself and opened her eyes. "Jazzy! Watch where your going, dammit!" The deep voice said. "Sorry... I got too much of a thrill, with running and all..." Jazabell said as she let her voice trail off. She shook her head, then soon realized who it was. "Zane!" She chimed out as she nuzzled his muzzle against hers. "Man, I'll never miss that Jaz." He said as he smiled his old wolfy grin. Jaz smiled back and looked at him.

"It's been so long..." She spoke softly, letting her voice trail off again. "Yes... It has been..." Zane said as he also let his voice trail off. Jaz nodded as they walked side by side, through the woods. Zane and Jazabell grew up together. They were best friends until Zane got caught up in a bad crowd. Not much longer after that, he hurt Jazabell, both physically and emotionally. It practically scarred her for her whole life. "So, how have you been?" He asked her curiously. She sighed. "What's it matter to you?" Jaz asked firmly, yet curiously. She then looked over at him through the corner of her eyes. "Jaz, I'm sorry..." He said as he stopped and looked at her, wanting her to realize that he truly was sorry, for what he did to her so many years ago. A tear fell from Jazabell's eye. "You really hurt me though, Zane." She said softly and looked back at him, as he wiped her tear away with his muzzle. "I know Jaz, but I really am sorry." He spoke softly, yet firmly, but his voice was filled with the truth. He just hoped that Jazabell would forgive him. She started to walk again. He followed her slowly, keeping his distance, and giving her enough space to think. "My father's coming." She said softly as she phased back into her pajamas. "I don't really care, Jaz." He spoke firmly and phased back into his skinny's.

Jaz looked at his body, it was built perfectly, yet it had a large scar across his chest. "Zane! What happened to you?" She yelled out in a protective, curiosity, as she put her hand on the scar. "Nothing..." He replied, removing her hand, and letting it drop to her side. Jazabell clenched her hand in a fist a little bit. She slowly unclenched it and softly ran the back of her hand against Zane's. Her hand slowly intertwined with his. She then slowly turned to him and smiled as she leaned up to kiss him. Jazabell's eyes slowly closed at the touch of their lips, which sent warmth though out both of there bodies. Zane automatically knew, that they would be mates for life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Jazabell!" Her father growled out as he looked at the two of them, together. "What are you doing with him?" He growled out again, pointing to Zane. "I ca-" He began to speak, but Jazabell cut him off. "He came to apologize to me." She finished his sentence, but her father ignored her and continued to growl out at Zane. "I thought I told you to stay away from her! Did I not?" He yelled at him. "Well, I was just walking-" Zane said as he was cut off by Jazabell's father. "I did! Now do you want another scar from me?" He yelled at him then snarled. Jazabell looked at the scar then at her father. "You? You did this to him?" She began to yell at her father. He looked away from his daughter and Zane. "I can't believe you, would stoop that low!" She began to yell again. "I did it to protect you, Jazabell!" He yelled back. Jazabell phased and ran off into the wood. "Jaz! Wait!" Zane yelled to her as he phased and ran after her. Jazabell's father, Mason, just stood there for a moment then growled lowly, to himself and walked back towards their home.

Zane slowly approached her. She was whimpering quietly, but loud enough that he heard her. "Did he follow you?" Jazabell asked curiously and softly. Her voice was filled with sorrow. She looked at him from the corner on her eyes after she spoke. "No." He replied and walked towards her a little then stopped, sitting down next to her, letting her rest her head, against his. "Good." She spoke softly with a deep sigh. He felt her pain inside of his body. "Hey…" Zane said. "Lets go back to my place and watch a movie. You could stay the night, if you wanted to." He said softly and looked over at Jazabell. She rested her nose against his and smiled softly as she spoke, "Sounds great."

"Walk with me, my love." He said as he began walking towards his place. Jazabell walked along side of him with a small smile. They walked for about five minutes, filling each other in on the missing years and reminiscing old memories. They laughed and smiled all throughout their conversation.

"Well, here we are." He said as they approached the mansion like home. Jazabell's eyes lit up with amazement and curiosity. "It's amazing!" She chimed out and phased back then hugged him in his wolf form. He phased and hugged her back, smiling that same old wolfy grin. "It's nice to have you back again, Jazabell." He said with a smile.

Zane opened the door for her and let her in first. "I see you're a gentlemen again." Jazabell said sarcastically and jokingly. He just laughed and walked in after her, shutting the door behind him. "Zane, your house! It's amazing!" She said as she walked into the house almost instantly. Zane nodded and laughed silently. "Yea, I guess it is." He replied in agreement. Jazabell walked around the house, taking it all in, and studying what every inch of it looked like. He watched her silently until she walked over to him. "Wow…" Her voice trailed off as she stood in front of him, looking up at the vintage, yet church like ceiling.

Jazabell smiled and looked at him. "So, how long have you lived here?" She asked curiously. He furrowed his eyebrows as he thought. "Hmm… Well, secretively for the past five years, but only five minutes with someone knowing." He replied with a smile. She smiled back and shook her head a bit at his attempt to humor her. "Well, I'm glad your out of the gang." She spoke softly and looked into his eyes, softly touching his face. He put his hand on her hand. "Yea… Me too." He said softly as well, almost in a whisper. Zane kissed her forehead and embraced her tightly. "I missed you so much, Zane." Jazabell said in a whisper as her voice became unsteady. "I could never get you out of my head Jazzy." He replied in a whisper.

She pushed him away with tears in her eyes. "Do you know how much you even hurt me? The way you treated me ten years ago and then now, it hurts me deeply, Zane. You shattered my heart into thousands of pieces!" Jazabell began to speak aggressively as Zane just kept his head down and listened to her, taking everything that she was saying in. "I woke up for a year and a half, screaming from nightmares that seemed more like reality then just dreams! I'd wake up screaming for you while in my nightmares…" She stopped for a moment and cleared her throat. "You were hurting me…" Her voice trailed off as she began to cry. He just stood there, not sure of what to do or even say to her by now. "Jazabell I'm-", he began to say, but Jazabell cut him off. "No. Don't even say that your sorry. Maybe I forgave you a little too soon. How do I know your not going to just hurt me again and leave me in pieces out in the woods? Huh? How do I-" He cut her off with a deep and passionate kiss, wrapping his arms around her, and pulling her right up against him. "I'm not going to hurt you again. Never will I do anything to hurt you." He looked into her eyes as he spoke. She looked back with tears still in her eyes. "Okay…" She said softly, letting her voice trail off. He embraced her tightly again and stroked her head. "I'm sorry." He spoke in a whisper and wiped her tears away. "I really am." He whispered to her, looking deep into her eyes with his soft baby blue eyes. Zane pressed her head against his chest and then rested his chin, softly, on the top of her head as he stroked her hair more. Jazabell sniffled a little and cleared her throat, wrapping her arms around him. Her stomach growled a little and she laughed softly. He smiled and kissed her head. "Let's get you something to eat." He said as he patted her back a little then let go, and walked into the kitchen.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" She asked curiously. "Nope just sit down and relax." He said with a smile as he pulled out a chair at the table for her. She sat down and he pushed her in then started to cook. Jazabell thought her herself as he began cooking. She let the sounds of cooking take over her thoughts and soon fell asleep. Soon after, Zane looked at her and saw her sleeping. He stopped cooking and picked her up, then carried her to the couch. He laid her down and covered her up with a blanket, then went back to cooking.

She slept for a good hour when she woke up in a sweat and panic. Jazabell took a few deep breaths and calmed herself. She had another nightmare, which she thought were gone. She shook her head a bit and sat up, looking for Zane. It was quiet until she heard the sounds of cooking in the kitchen. She got up and walked into the kitchen. "Hey sleepy head." Zane said happily with a smile. "Hey." She replied and smiled back. "Do you mind if I take a bath?" She asked curiously. He shook his head. "No not at all. It's upstairs, third door on the right." He said as he pointed to the stairs. "Thanks." She said and kissed his cheek then walked upstairs and to the bathroom.

Jazabell walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She turned the hot water on and poured some Lavender bubble bath into the tub. She looked around the bathroom, it was big yet homey. She soon found a smile on her face. After turning the water off, she got undressed and stepped into the warm water, this sent chills up her spine. She squirmed a little at the weird feeling then laid down into the water, putting her hair up in a bun before she did. The warm water calmed her down almost instantly, yet she still found the thoughts and memories sneaking up into her mind about what happened so long ago. She tried to let the warm water release all the stress her body held onto for the last ten years, but there was no luck.

About two minutes after she found herself crying and apparently, so did Zane. She heard him walk up the stairs and knock on the bathroom door. "Jazabell, are you okay?" He asked curiously and caringly as he put his ear to the door and waited for her response. "Yea. I'm fine." She replied and sniffled, wiping the tears away from her eyes. "May I come in?" He asked curiously. She cleared her throat and nodded to her self. "Yea, come in. I mean it's your bathroom and your house." She said with a soft laugh. He chuckled softly and came in then kneeled by the tub. "I heard you-", he began to say, but Jazabell interrupted him abruptly yet softly. "Crying. I know." She said as she pulled her knees up and held them, resting the side of her face against them. "Yea…" He said, his voice trailing off as he looked down.

Jazabell took a hand full of bubbles and put it in his hair. She laughed as he shook his head, shaking the bubbles off. "Hey!" He said and laughed then shoved bubbles in her hair and laughed more. She gasped then pulled him in with her. They laughed together then he brushed some hair behind her ear. "God… Your so beautiful Jazabell." He whispered softly and then kissed her passionately and softly. She kissed him back as he got out and picked her up, carrying her to his bed room, that he hoped he could call their's someday. She kissed him deeper as he got undressed. He laid her down on the bed then kissed every inch of her body…

An Hour Later...

Jazabell rested her head against his chest and smiled. "The old you is finally back." She spoke softly. He laughed silently. "That part of me came back because of you." He spoke just as softly as her. He kissed her head and stroked her hair. Her stomach growled a little. "I think you should eat now." He said with a smile and got dressed. She then got dressed as well and walked downstairs with him to the dining room.

He set the table and pushed her in then served dinner to her first. She looked at the plate of food. She wasn't really that hungry, but she knew she should eat. She hadn't eaten for three days now. She continued to look at the food, veal and a salad with a cup of wine. She bit her lip then smiled. "It looks good Zane." She said with a small smile. He smiled back. "Well, eat up, you need it. I mean your all skin and bones, my love." He said smiling some. She nodded in agreement and began to eat, drinking her cup of wine as she ate. "This is delicious! How did you become such a great cook?" She asked curiously. "Well, in the lat five years, I have been attending culinary classes." He said then took the last bite of his veal. She nodded again and finished her food and wine. "Could I have another glass of wine?" She asked. "Of coarse." He replied as he got up and poured her another cup of wine.

The began to talk again about what happened in the last five years that were missing. Jazabell finished her third cup of wine now and had one more. Zane laughed at her tipsy remarks. They were having a good time like the old times. "Do you still like movie, Jaz?" He asked curiously. She nodded and smiled, taking another sip of her wine. "I've gotten a love for those Scream movies still." She said, finishing up her wine. "Still? You still like those movies?" Zane said with a laugh. She laughed and nodded.

They got up and walked into the den. He sat down and she laid down, resting her head on his lap. "Well, since you mentioned those movies. Lets watch one." He said with a smile and kissed her softly. Jazabell smiled and giggled a little as he began to play the movie. They watched it quietly until every killing scene where Jazabell found it necessary to call the victims a dumbass for falling for the trap. Zane just laughed silently. The only other time that she said anything about the movie was when the main girl, Cid, fell for having sex with the other murder. She went on for about five minutes, complaining about how stupid the girl was. Zane laughed again and told her to be nice. For the rest of the movie they sat quietly till the end. He went to say something to her, but saw that she was asleep so he gently got up then picked up and carried her to his bedroom. He laid her down and then laid down next to her. Jazabell opened her eyes a little and smiled, then rested her head on his chest, and went back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Jazabell woke up and stretched. She looked at Zane and saw that he was still asleep. She looked around and also saw that he had brought some of her clothes here. She quietly got up and got changed. She was now wearing a white vintage summer dress and her converse sneakers. Silently, she walked downstairs and then outside to the backyard. She looked around the yard and sighed until she spotted an old tree swing. She walked over to it and sat down, swinging some.

She cringed a little at the pain in her stomach. She had no clue what it was from for a moment until she thought about what happened after the bath tub incident. "Oh god…" She whispered to herself and looked at her stomach. She then got up and ran to the woods and threw up. She now knew what was going on. "How am I going to tell him?…" She whispered to herself. "Tell who what?" Zane asked curiously and kissed her neck softly, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Morning beautiful." He said and kissed her neck more. "Hey. Morning." She replied softly with a smile, trying to hide her nervousness. "So, what would you like to do today?" He asked curiously. "Well, do you think we could go back to my place and get my stuff?" She asked. He nodded his head with a smile. He knew what that meant, but he still had no idea about Jazabell's secret.

They began to walk through the woods, back to Jazabell's home. The walk was silent, no one spoke at all. Jazabell was in deep thought until Zane cleared his throat loudly, interrupting her train of thought. All of a sudden she stopped and held her stomach. Zane turned and looked at her to see her crouched over, holding her stomach. He quickly walked over and held her hair out of her face as she got sick. "Jazabell, are you feeling okay?" He asked a bit nervously as he checked to see if she had a temperature. She didn't, so this made him even more nervously. She spit and then cleared her throat. "I'm fine. Just drank too much last night. That's all." She said and continued walking.

Zane followed behind her to make sure she was fully okay. After awhile he walked next to her till they approached her home. Lux, Jazabell's sister, ran outside and hugged her tightly. "Jazabell!" She chimed out. "Hey, Lux." She said and hugged her back with a smile. Lux's eyes widened as she found out her secret. "Does he know?" She asked Jazabell curiously through thoughts. She looked at Zane then back at her sister and shook her head. "Well, when do you plan on telling him?" She asked in thoughts again. "I don't know." Jazabell replied in thoughts then blocked everyone out of her mind. "Is dad home?" She asked curiously. "Nope. Just me, mom-" She said then stopped when she saw Zane. A soft yet loud growl came from Lux's chest. "What is he doing here?" She yelled out at Jazabell in a growl. "He's changed, Lux." She growled back at her sister. Lux phased and bared her teeth at them. Jazabell pushed back Zane and phased. She bared her teeth back at her sister and bristled her fur, growling loudly. Zane quickly got up and got in front of them. "What the hell are you two doing. Your sisters! Do you like harming each other? Look if I am hated that much I will leave." He yelled at the two of them. Jazabell phased back immediately with tears in her eyes. Lux looked at her tearful sister's eyes and put her ears back in sorrow. She phased back. "Don't leave… I'll pack your stuff up, Jaz…" Her voice trailed off as she walked into the house.

Zane started to walk back into the words. Jazabell just stood there looking down then fell to her knees in tears. "I should've known I was just going to get hurt again.." She whispered to herself through the tears. Zane stopped and looked back at her. She was on her knees with her head in her hands, crying. He walked back to her and sat next to her, wrapping his arms around her. She leaned against him. "I can't lose you again, Zane. Especially since your going to be a father." She whispered to him. He didn't know what to do now. "I'll always be here." He said, that was all he could get out. He kissed her head. "I'm not going anywhere, baby." He said and smiled, happy that he was going to be a father.

Lux cleared her throat loudly. "Your stuff is packed…" Her voice trailed off again as she shut the trunk of her sister's car. Jazabell cleared her throat and sniffled, wiping away her tears, she got up and walked over to Lux and hugged her tightly. "I won't forget you." She said. "After all, whose going to be my baby's godmother if your gone?" Jazabell said with a small smile. Lux smiled and hugged her back. "Tell everyone that I love them and that I will visit." She said as she got into the car with Zane. "Bye Jazzy." Lux said with tears in her eyes. "Bye." She replied and drove off. She felt horrible as she saw her sister on her knees crying now in the rearview mirror. She moved the mirror and drove faster back to her new home.

The car ride was quiet till they got there. Zane unpacked the car and brought her stuff in. "I'll be back in a bit." She said as she drove off. He watched her drive off. He was worried about her, especially since he found out that she was pregnant. He went inside and unpacked her stuff.

Jazabell drove to the beach that her and her sister would always go to. It was there secret place. Jazabell leaned back in her car and closed her eyes as she thought about her new life with Zane. When she opened her eyes it was dark out, she soon realized that she had fallen asleep. She turned the car back on and checked her phone. She had sixteen missed calls from her sister. She called Lux. "Jazabell we need you here. Please come over." Lux sounded completely pissed off, there was lots of yelling in the background as well. "Okay, I'll be right over." She said then hung up. She backed up then headed towards her old home.

She pulled to a stop in front of the house and turned the car off, then got out. Walking up the steps of the house she heard all the yelling. Jazabell rushed in to see her sister and mom, Kihomi, yelling at each other. Lux soon stormed off to her room. Alex, their little brother came running over to Jazabell and hugged her. "Ell!" Alex said happily. Ell was Jazabell's nickname given by Alex. "Hey Alex." She said smiling some. "Is Zane here, hun?" She asked him curiously. He nodded and took her hand, pulling her to their father's study. There was yelling and lots of it in there. "Alex go up to your room. Okay?" She asked him. He nodded and ran upstairs to his room. She opened the door and walked in. "What's with the yelling? I can hear everyone from outside." She said to the two of them. They ignored her and continued yelling. "Hey!" Jazabell yelled as loud as she could. This caught their attention, the room went silent. "What the hell is going on here?" She asked firmly, almost yelling. "Nothing." He father muttered. Zane just looked down. "Someone spill it. Now!" She yelled and cringed a bit, holding her stomach a little. "It's nothing. We were just finishing up." Zane said to her then walked out and to his car and sped off. Jazabell groaned. "Nice dad. Nice." She growled out and ran out to her car and sped off after him. Her father just sat down with his hands on his desk without a care.

She soon flagged him down and got him to pull over. She got out and walked over to his side of the car. "Zane." She said as she knocked on the window. He rolled it down and looked at her, something was different about him. His eyes were red and he was really pale. "Zane?…" She asked cautiously. "What!" He yelled to her. Jazabell stumbled backwards angrily and got back into her car in a hurry and drove off in a hurry to her new home.

She pulled to an abrupt stop in front of the house. He wasn't home yet. She sighed and got out then walked inside, slamming the door shut behind her. She screamed at the top of her lungs. She was so pissed and tired of people yelling at her. She went upstairs and brought down a pillow and a blanket then went to sleep on the couch. She was tired, in a bad mood, and didn't really care where he was at the moment.


End file.
